The Big Confession
by JCfan0019191
Summary: There is no way to return back. Shinichi would have to confess. What would Ran do?


**So this is my first fan fiction ever, please be gentle with me and do give constructive feedbacks. Conan is 17 now so he is a teenager. This is an alternative ending or story to the OVA, Stanger in 10 Years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p><span>Shinichi's Pov<span>

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I CANNOT RETURN TO NORMAL?" I exclaimed. If this were a joke it is a very bad joke. Haibara had just told me it is impossible to return to my original form anymore.

"Your body is worn out from all the antidotes so it is impossible." She seemed so calm. Does she know what does this mean? I could never face Ran as Shinichi. I could strangle her!

"How am I going to get back with Ran now?" I am really desperate.

"You will just have to tell her the truth." She is right. That is the only way. I pulled out my cell phone, the one I used as Shinichi, and sent Ran "I have something important to tell you. Meet me in my house at 5 today."

* * *

><p><span>Ran's Pov<span>

*Beep!* I check my phone. I just got a text from Shinichi!

"Who is it?" Sonoko snatched my phone from me.

"Your husband wants to meet you today! Considering the time, maybe he will take you out on a romantic date then propose to you. I wonder why he didn't tell you he came back." Sonoko smirked.

"First of all Sonoko, he is NOT my husband. And…" I got this bad feeling… What if he had a new girlfriend? Is that what that feeling is trying to tell me?

* * *

><p>*Five o'clock outside Shinichi's house*<p>

I ringed the bell. A few seconds later, the door opened. And standing there wasn't Shinichi but Conan-kun. What is Conan-kun doing here? Did Shinichi really abandon me and sent Conan-kun to tell me the truth?

Conan-kun led me to the place where I first found him a few years ago, the study room. Throughout this whole time he had not said a single word. He gestured me to sit down. I observed as Conan-kun sat down opposite me. I wonder where Shinichi is. He wanted to meet me…

"Ran…" Conan-kun finally spoke. Why is he addressing me like this?

"It is Ran-neechan for you." I smiled at him.

Conan-kun muttered something. If I heard it right, he said "You don't understand." What is it that I don't understand? Where is Shinichi? Is Shinichi playing a prank on me?

"You must be wondering where Shinichi is…" I thought Conan-kun always called Shinichi Shinichi-nichan…

"Is he in this room?" I asked Conan-kun. Why won't he tell me?

"Depends on how you look at it." A vague answer. What does he mean? Is there a secret hiding place in this room? Is Shinichi below us or above us?

"Conan-kun, you are acting weird. Shinichi called me out to meet so could you please tell me where is he?" What is wrong with Conan-kun?

"Ran, the truth is…" he took off his spectacles. "I am Shinichi."

I am stunned. Conan-kun does look like Shinichi. Their hair, their eyes, their nose, their mouth, their body shape… But they are definitely two different people! I am sure of it. I mean how can two people close to me be one person?

"Don't lie to me Conan-kun. You appeared both together before. Shinichi must be in this room. Or is there a hidden camera?"

Conan only looked at me. I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"If you are referring to the time I showed up as a black knight, Haibara acted as 'Conan' so that you won't get suspicious." Okay. The Conan-kun on that day was off. I could agree with that.

"But once Shinichi talked to me on the phone and you showed up outside the office door!"

"If was a simple trick. I recorded my voice and while I was talking to you, 'Conan' goes and talks to you. Everything done was to get rid of your suspicions." What… This isn't really! I am dreaming aren't I?

"But…" I argued. However there is nothing left to be argued about… But this seemed so unreal like… like… like a page out of a storybook.

"Other than you, my parents, Professor Agase, Haibara, Hattori, Kaitou KID and the FBI know about this." He said.

What? So many other people know about this? When he say FBI did he mean Jodie-sensei know about this as well? Why hasn't he told me about this before?

"Why does Haibara know about this? I mean your parents are close to you, Professor Agase is close to you, Heji-kun is close to you and FBI is quite trusted… But even Kaitou KID?" I asked.

He sighed and replied, "Kaitou KID figure it out himself and Haibara is in the same position as me. She is the one who invented the drug."

What drug is he talking about? This is not making sense.

"I should probably tell you about what happen." Conan-kun said.

"So, remember the day we went to the amusement park where I solve a case about the roller coaster? I ran off afterwards as I saw a person in black running away. It turned out that he was blackmailing someone. I was going to tell the police but his partner found me and hit me with something. He gave me a drug called APTX 4869 which was suppose to kill me but it made me shrunk instead. I did not want them to know I was alive so I kept my identity a secret." Conan-kun, no, Shinichi said.

I tried to digest what he had just told me. So Conan is Shinichi. Okay… Wait, CONAN IS SHINICHI? You mean all those times I spent with "Conan", he was actually Shinichi? The time when I want to call Shinichi so badly he was actually just beside me? This is… this is…

I turn around and ran away. I don't know why I did. It was probably out of instinct. I ran out of Shinichi's house.

* * *

><p><span>Shinichi's Pov<span>

What just happened? I told Ran about my secret after all this years… And then she ran off? Is she going to avoid me? I took out my phone and immediately call her. She did not pick up. I tried to think of where she might be. Is she at home or in school or… I know where she would be. There is only one place where she would go. I ran out, lock the door and took a taxi to her destination.

* * *

><p><span>Ran's Pov<span>

I walked around aimlessly and found myself outside my mother's office. I wasn't going to sue Shinichi but I need support. I looked up and saw Shinichi standing outside the office. How did he get here? When he caught sight of me, and walked towards me. I could run again, he would never catch up with me but I couldn't, I couldn't run away from him anymore.

Shinichi stopped in front of me and hugged me. "I am sorry. I didn't want to put you in danger." He whispered. His voice is like magic. I calm down. There is something wet on my face. It is my tear. Why am crying? I should be happy Shinichi is back… Maybe this is what they called tears of joy.

"Welcome back." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… So how was it? Good or bad? Is it too emotional? Are they out of character? Please review so I know how you feel. <strong>


End file.
